Rusty Needs A Woman
by Bubble-Eye2004
Summary: [Ocean's 11] Rusty thinks about what Tess said about needing a woman. This is slash is you don't like it, don't read it!


Rusty Needs a Woman  
By Bubbles M/M if you don't like it, stop now! **** "We need to get Rusty a woman," Tess told Daniel with a knowing smile on her face. Rusty just kept his smile firmly in place and held in his laughter. He gave no response to Tess's statement and just drove. He listened to them kiss and make plans to get remarried, but he kept thinking about what Tess had said.  
  
We need to get Rusty a woman.  
  
*  
Rusty fumbled with his key to get it in the lock but he was just too drunk. Damn door, won't hold still, he thought to himself. He finally gave up and threw his keys on the floor and rested his head against the door.  
  
"Fucking door," he mumbled. He wondered whose fucking idea it was to give him a fuck load of money. He started to lose his balance and he felt arms wrap around him.  
  
"I wondered what you were going to do with your money," He heard a voice saying. He couldn't put the voice with the person, but let them open his door and drag him into his house. Whoever it was put him on the bed and he got his first look at who it was.  
  
"Linus?" He said squinting at him. Linus smiled and began to take his shoes off. Rusty watched him for a minute and then passed out.  
  
*  
  
"So, you got your eye on anyone Rusty?" Rusty snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Tess through the rear-view mirror. She was smiling brightly and her eyes sparkled at the prospect of getting Rusty a women. He just offered her a smile and just shrugged.  
  
"Maybe," he said. Tess laughed and Daniel raised his eyebrows.  
  
"They're not some Anna-Nicole gold digger are they?" He asked with an amused smile. Tess laughed again and hit him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"That wouldn't work! Rusty's not a decrepit old man!"  
  
"Thank God for that!" Daniel said with a wink and Rusty laughed.  
  
"I don't think I need to worry about this one going after my money," He finally told them and the subject was dropped again.  
  
*  
  
When Rusty woke up the next morning he felt sick and his head felt like someone was hitting him with a brick. Groaning, he rolled over in bed and stopped immanently at what he saw.  
  
Linus.  
  
Linus was sleeping in the chair across from his bed. Linus had no shirt on. Linus had a very nice chest.  
  
Rusty pulled himself out of bed and fumbled down the stairs. He tried to remember when Linus came over. He hadn't seen Linus since the week before when they all walked away from the fountain.  
  
He grabbed a couple Advil and a glass of water and decided he didn't really care why Linus was there. He didn't mind the kid, he'd actually grown very fond of him during the weeks they had spent working together. So if he just wanted to randomly show up in his house with no shirt on, more power to him.  
  
He heard yawning behind him and turned to face Linus, with no shirt.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked. Rusty just starred at him and finally shrugged.  
  
"I have a bitch of a hangover," He told him. Linus smiled, god he had a nice smile.  
  
"I'm not surprised. You were so drunk last night," he walked past Rusty and went over to the refrigerator to get him some milk.  
  
"Well I'm sure we all learned a very important lesson here kid," He said getting closer to him. Rusty was pretty sure he was still a little drunk, but Linus looked good. He wanted to just make out with him and when Rusty wanted something, he got it.  
  
"You need some coffee," Linus said with a playful smile. "You're out though. I'll go to Java Joe and get you something."  
  
"You gonna go like that?" Rusty asked pushing his finger into Linus's chest. Linus smiled, he didn't seem embarrassed or nervous. He was being so out of character it almost threw Rusty off. But he pushed that thought away. He wanted Linus more and more and if he was going to go willingly why question it.  
  
"I'll go throw a shirt on, but I'll need to borrow one," Linus said walking away from Rusty and back toward the stairs.  
  
"Why?" Rusty asked following him, though not very well as he still could not walk straight.  
  
"You threw up on mine," Rusty did not remember that. He followed Linus up the stairs and felt like he was going to fall. He leaned up against Linus's back and wrapped his arms around his waist. Linus had to stop to balance himself a little.  
  
"You're a liar," Rusty informed him as they walked up the rest of the stairs.  
  
"And why is that?" Linus asked. The shyness and nerviness was slowly coming back into his voice and Rusty smiled. He could work wonders with that.  
  
"I never threw up on your shirt. You don't even have a shirt," Linus led Rusty into the bathroom where Linus's shirt was soaking in the sink.  
  
"I had to take it off because you threw up on it," He told him. Rusty just shrugged and detached himself from Linus's waist.  
  
"I don't care," He said going over to his closet. He grabbed the first shirt he could find and threw it over to Linus. "Go get the coffee and hurry back." He told him as he feel back onto his bed. Linus smiled and turned to walk out of the door.  
  
"Wait just a minute," Rusty called. He motioned for Linus to come back over and when he did Rusty got inches away from his face. "Why are you here?" He asked. Linus smiled shyly and shrugged.  
  
"Because you needed me," Rusty smiled at the answer and let his lips brush agonist's Linus's. Linus didn't give much a reaction. He smiled and quickly left the room.  
  
Rusty just lay back, waiting for him to come back.  
  
*  
  
"So when are we going to meet this person?" Tess asked the attention once again turned on getting Rusty a woman.  
  
"You can whenever you want," Rusty told them with a wink. They'd already had, but that wasn't important. They were getting close to Daniel's house and he would just drop them off and go on to his own home.  
  
"Is this person nice? Or some kind of thief?" Tess asked smiling at Daniel. Rusty just shrugged and looked at the two of them.  
  
"A little but of both I guess."  
  
*  
  
When Linus finally came back, Rusty was waiting with his clothes off. Linus seemed nervous as he stood in the doorway to Rusty's bedroom with the cup of coffee in his hand.  
  
"Take my shirt off," Rusty told him and Linus obeyed. Linus walked to the bed and handed Rusty his coffee. "Lay down next to me." Rusty said sipping the coffee slowly. Linus did and Rusty set the coffee aside. He slowly wrapped his arms around Linus and pulled him close.  
  
"What are you doing?" Linus asked with a nervous laugh.  
  
"You want it too kid, I know you do. You've wanted it from the beginning," Rusty whispered in his ear. "I have too so don't worry." He wasn't lying. The kid was hot as fuck. It seemed enough to convince Linus because soon they were making out heavily.  
  
Rusty had gotten what he wanted.  
  
*  
  
"So we'll see you around 7?" Daniel asked. Rusty nodded and waved to him and Tess and drove off. They had made plans to come to Rusty's house for dinner that night to meet this special someone in Rusty's life. He finally laughed out loud to Tess' desion.  
  
We need to get Rusty a woman.  
  
*  
  
Two weeks later Linus was still at Rusty's house. They talked, had sex, made out, and just enjoyed each other being there. Rusty had never felt so domestic, but he loved it. He loved having the kid around.  
  
"I was thinking maybe I should go," Linus said quietly at dinner that night. Rusty looked up surprised.  
  
"Why?" He asked. He was hurt. He thought Linus liked being there.  
  
"You're probably sick of me," He stood up to start washing the dishes and Rusty grabbed his arm.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," He told him. Linus smiled slightly and went to the sink. Rusty got up and went to the counter where a cake was just waiting to be cut.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" He asked taking a knife out of the drawer.  
  
"Sure," Linus said as he washed a bowl.  
  
"How did you know I was drunk that night?" Rusty cut off a small piece of cake and popped it in his mouth.  
  
Linus shrugged. "I just happened to be at the same bar and saw you so I followed you," Rusty smiled and walked across the kitchen and wrapped him in hug from behind.  
  
"See," He said kissing his neck softly. "I need you."  
  
*  
  
Rusty walked in his front door and tossed his keys on the coffee table. He grabbed the mail that was also resting on the small table and flipped through them.  
  
"I'm back," He called as he opened a letter from Saul. Linus came down the stairs with a smile on his face.  
  
"How's Daniel?" he asked kissing Rusty on the cheek,  
  
"You can find out yourself tonight when he and Tess come over for dinner," Rusty said. "Tess seems to think they need to find me a woman."  
  
Fin. **** 


End file.
